No One Else
by dashinginconverse
Summary: Nikki doesn't care what her sister has to say, because each and every time his intro music plays, her heart skips. And she can say that for no other person. SheamusNikki, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. Just playing in the sandbox._

_**Summary: Nikki doesn't care what her sister has to say, because each and every time his intro music plays, her heart skips. And she can say that for no other person. SheamusNikki, oneshot**_

_Okay! Here's another fic of mine. I just really love Sheamus and wanted to write him with a Diva and this is the first thing that popped into my mind. Since I already wrote Brie with Cena, I figured I should write Nikki with Sheamus. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this little piece! Thanks for reading!_

* * *

**No One Else**

* * *

Being a twin is something incomparable to anything else. No one can possibly know what it is like unless they are a twin themselves. Being so genetically similar to someone, being able to actually feel the other in pain, is a huge advantage, as is having so much in common. It's like being born with a best friend.

Sure, she and her sister have differences - they may be twins, but that doesn't mean every single thing about them is similar.

Their taste in men happens to be one of them.

Brie tends to like the blondes, Nikki has realized. She likes her men fair-haired and arrogant. Dolph Ziggler fits this to a T, and therefore Brie has decided that he is her new favorite person, Vicki Guerrero be damned.

Nikki Bella finds that she has a more…eclectic taste.

Her sister picks on her all the time, unable to control herself, and Nikki always snaps at her, thinking _so what_ if she finds her tastes in guys lying a little bit outside the norm. _So what _if all the guys she's interested in aren't the typical hotties. _So what._

Frankly, that's why she likes them the most.

Well, not really _them_. Just _him._ Singular.

Only him.

Nikki sighs at this, crossing her arms as she stands backstage. The Divas match has been over and done with, with Kelly and Alicia coming out on top over Beth and Natalya for some godforsaken reason. Nikki really doesn't know what they're doing with the Divas division nowadays, but she can't really find herself dwelling on that for long.

Especially not when _this _is next.

She already feels her heart start to thud in her chest. The whole thing is odd, she knows, being so attuned to someone else that this is the result. _His _opponent, Mark Henry, had just entered the ring, looking intimidating and powerful all at the same time.

Nikki waits.

There's a great moment of anticipation in which she feels as if her chest is going to explode - the moment after Mark Henry's music cuts off and the silence that follows. Nikki knows what's going to happen next, and the tension is almost too much. The whole thing is silly, she is aware, but she feels a strange sense of _something_ that she just can't shake.

And then, there it is. The opening of his song. The very sound of it causes her to jump with excitement, and because of that she is very happy that she is alone.

Nikki reasons that she probably needs to have Brie smack her hard into the turnbuckle next time she sees her.

She watches him as he walks down the ramp, shoulders slung back with a big confident grin on his face. He's gotten awfully smiley since his face-turn. Not that that bothers her. It is rather nice to see his smile; the very sight of it causes her stomach to feel oddly light, like she's on the apex of a roller coaster just about to tilt downward.

Nikki watches. That's all she can do, really, just watch from her place backstage, looking on as he slings himself under the top rope and into the ring, facing Mark with such gusto that it is admirable. No wonder the crowd loves him.

_The crowd's not the only one…_ a voice at the back of her head taunts.

She clenches her fists at her side, tries to forget what the voice is suggesting. She wrinkles her nose as the match begins.

It lasts a while. With two superpowers like that, any less of a match would be laughable. She watches, on the edge of her seat the entire time, despite herself. It would seem rather foolish if anyone were to walk in to see that she was so tense just over this. Nikki finds that she is picking at her nails, a habit she has when she's anxious, and stops herself. _There's nothing to be anxious about, _she chides herself. But, then again, every time a wrestler steps out into that ring, they put them in the path of a possible injury, so she has some validation for her worries.

The match ends with Sheamus pinning Mark, which is a feat as of late. Nikki finds a smile crossing her features - one tinged with relief as well as a victorious air that she has not felt since her sister won the title. Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler announce a commercial break then, and that allows Mark and Sheamus the time to get out of the ring.

Nikki turns away from the television with a smile, and then marches out of the room with a sense of purpose.

She has made up her mind.

She feels rather antsy as she stands there, waiting for him. Her feet tap up and down as if possessed by a force beyond her control. Nikki is oddly nervous, a feeling that she has never experienced when just _thinking _about talking to a guy she was interested in. The whole thing is just strange, and she almost wants to run from it.

_Almost._

He is in her sights, then. Walking with the confidence that she associates with him, that confidence as a part of him as his red hair. His skin is flushed and slick with sweat. Nikki inhales deeply and steps forward.

"Sheamus!"

The Celtic Warrior looks taken aback for a moment, but then his face transforms into a grin. He gives her a nod in recognition and adjusts the title on his shoulder. "Hey," he greets, his face turning a bit affable yet embarrassed. "Nikki?"

Nikki is used to this, and it is a valid concern, so it is no insult to her. "Got it in one."

He looks relieved, running a hand over his beard and chuckling a bit. "Oh, good. I'd have hated to get it wrong."

Nikki shrugs. "It's happened before."

"What can I do you for?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your match," she says, the words all spilling out in a jumble.

A grin overtakes his face. "Thank ya. I appreciate that."

Okay, the casual greeting and the heartfelt congratulations were behind her. Now, onto the meat of the matter. Sheamus nods at her and she feels that the conversation has passed her. But a voice in her head, reminding her of a conversation that she had with her sister earlier that night, come crashing through her thoughts.

"_Nikki, if you don't ask him out tonight, I swear - "_

And it is those words, the broken off threat by her twin, that cause her to open her mouth and say, "Wait."

He turns, an eyebrow quirked. Nikki finds that she has never had this much difficulty asking a guy out. Actually, when she really thinks about it, she's never had to ask a guy out before, so maybe it is justified that she feel this way.

"We should go out."

_Oh my God, Nik, why did you say it that way? Arrogant, much?_

Sheamus, though, doesn't seem to agree with Nikki's mental reprimands. He looks amused, of all things, and he says, "Should we, now?"

"Those are my feelings, yes," she says, fighting the blush that comes to her cheeks. _What the hell? Nikki Bella __**does not **__blush. _"Ball's in your court, tiger."

Sheamus laughs at this, the sound causing pleasant goosebumps to travel up her arms.

"Well, sure. I don't see what harm it could do." He gives her a wink. "The pub by the arena after the show?"

An incredulous smile comes across her face, and she gives a disbelieving laugh. "Yeah…okay…yeah!"

After Sheamus leaves, Nikki totally does a victory dance. And she doesn't mind that people look at her like she's just raised the bar for crazy.

Not one bit.

* * *

_**End. **_


End file.
